Operation Regal Rescue
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Regina's ex-husband kidnaps her, Henry takes matters into his own hands to save her.


Regaloutlaws on Tumblr requested a Regal Believer kidnapped AU from a prompt list I reblogged. Trigger warning for mention of mentions of past marital abuse. Also, if you're a fan of Leopold, you won't enjoy this.

* * *

No one knew quite how it happened. Second chances were only supposed to be for those who deserved it. No one had even seen Leopold when they were in the Underworld, they assumed he had just moved onto whatever place he belonged. However, somehow he had found a way to Storybrooke. Snow knew what her father had done by then and wasn't having any of it. She would not let him anywhere near her family-Regina included. But there was only so much the former bandit could do.

This time, Leopold wielded magic. So, when Regina went missing, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just who had done it. With Emma out of town, Henry knew it was up to him to save his mother, despite his family's pleas to wait until they could game plan. In his mind, his mother didn't have time. Leopold had a vendetta against her. He wasn't about to lose his mom, not if he could help it.

Using a locator potion his mother had left behind, he was able to use it to track down Leopold's hideout. He had chosen the mines, a place the old king was unaware that his great-grandson knew far too well. Henry climbed down there, with nothing but his book, David's sword and the author's pen in hand.

He found Regina tied up inside of a cart, a gag inside her mouth. She had bruises all over body, which made Henry cringe. He had heard stories of what Leopold had done to her throughout their marriage and it made him sick. He had vowed no one would hurt her like that again. Henry ran over to her and removed the gag.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, looking around.

"The others were sitting around and game planning. I knew we didn't have time."

"Henry Daniel Mills, you are…"

"Your son, I couldn't wait."

Regina sighed, knowing they didn't have time to argue. Henry tried to remove the ropes from around her wrists, but they didn't budge.

"I think they're charmed with magic," Regina said. Henry was skilled with a sword, but he wasn't sure that he could cut off the ropes without hurting his mother.

"Well, well, well." Leopold's voice broke through the silence. Henry spun around, coming face to face with his great-grandfather. "My daughter sends her grandson to do her dirty work."

"You've hurt my mother enough," Henry told him, firmly. "I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Henry drew his sword. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he would do what he had to in order to protect his mother. Leopold drew his own and they started to sword fight. For an old man, Leopold sure was up on his game. Eventually, he ended up knocking Henry's out of his hand. He walked over to Regina, holding the cool blade to her throat. Regina put on a mask of bravery, but Henry could see the fear in her eyes.

"Your mother got a snake to bite me, she murdered me," Leopold seethed. "She turned my entire family against me. She doesn't deserve to live. If you take one step closer, I'll make sure you'll become an orphan, just like my daughter became."

Henry looked between Regina and Leopold, his heart starting to race. He had already lost his father, he couldn't lose his mother. He looked down at his book and pen. The pen couldn't control their current realm, but it did have control of others with magic. That had to include Olympus.

Henry flipped to final page and held the pen to it, speaking the words as he wrote them. "Zeus knew better than to give King Leopold a second chance. Instead of the realm with his daughter and widow, he sent the old man to the Underworld where he would spend eternity paying for those he caused harm. All of the damage he caused was undone."

The words on the page glowed once he slid the pen into his pocket. Suddenly, Leopold disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. The ropes around Regina fell off and the bruises on her body disappeared. She hopped out of the cart and ran to her son, flinging her arms tightly around him.

"My clever, clever boy." She pulled back a bit, touching his chin. "But if you ever do anything like this again, you are definitely grounded."

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
